Localization refers to the determination of a location of an object in three-dimensional space. Global Positioning System (GPS) technology is commonly used for localization in an outdoor environment. However, GPS is not as useful for indoor localization because signals from GPS satellites are generally not powerful enough to penetrate most buildings or other structures that create indoor environments.